1 Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a region growing, and more particularly, to using multiple cores that are connected over a network and perform operations related to region growing in parallel.
2 Description of the Related Art
Region growing is an image segmentation method. It is also referred to as “seeded region growing” due to a characteristic of a region grown from a seed pixel.
The use of region growing is increasing, from two-dimensional (2D) images to three-dimensional (3D) volumetric images. For example, region growing is used to extract a region of interest for processing a specific area of a 2D image, or to extract a target object from a surveillance image. In medical imaging, region growing is utilized to extract an organ or a lesion of interest by setting a particular 3D pixel (also referred to as a “voxel”) as a seed pixel (or voxel) in a 3D volumetric image captured by a computerized axial tomography (CAT).
Region growing is carried out by iteratively calculating property values of neighborhoods of a seed pixel or voxel, and including the neighborhood in a region containing the seed pixel, based on the calculated property values.